


Trouble Magnet

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [27]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 18:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Leonard will never regret his relationship with Jim, but that doesn't stop him from regretting other decision when it comes to him.





	Trouble Magnet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my dear friend Han who prompted me “It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.”

“It’s six o’clock in the morning, you’re not having vodka.” And before Jim can reach for the bottle again, Leonard slaps his hand. He would feel bad over receiving the  _pout of utter betrayal_ ™ if only Jim’s overuse of it in the last ten years hadn’t rendered it completely ineffective.

“Come on Bones, it’s in the afternoon somewhere!”

“Yes, but not here.”

Maybe he should be more relaxed since they  _are_ on leave after all, but it’s their first day on the planet. In his experience, the beginning of leave with Jim is only the beginning of some new misadventure. He’d rather they both be sober whenever the trouble starts.

“Come to bed instead,” he offers as a compromise, rolling his eyes in fond exasperation when Jim waggles his eyebrows in a way that really should turn him off.

But as it is, they don’t get as much privacy on the ship as he would prefer and it’s easy to let Jim turn the lazy cuddles he had in mind into something more.

It takes three hours for him to regret his decision as they flee from an angry mob through the nearby forest,  _half-naked_. That’s what he get for falling in love with a trouble magnet. 


End file.
